


Double Rainbow

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kit is shameless as always, Sex Toys, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern college au. Marlowe comes to Alice's rescue when a rather risqué object falls out of her bag while in Topcliffe's class.





	Double Rainbow

As the students began gathering up their papers to leave the class, the object fell from Alice's bag and onto the floor with an attention-drawing thump. It bounced twice and rolled a short way, stopping near the lecturer's feet.

Topcliffe peered down at the phallic object with a look of disdain. "Miss Burbage is this yours?"

Marlowe however, who'd been seated next to her, swept in and picked up the pink dildo. "Mine, actually. Sometimes I can find one or more willing partners and at other times I feel the need to pleasure myself."

Topcliffe frowned. "It's pink."

Marlowe shrugged. "Would you like me to remind you that pink was once considered a suitable colour for boys rather than girls, who were traditionally dressed in blue? Or if you are suggesting it's somehow homosexual for a man to enjoy pink then I confess on this occasion it is true for I'm gayer than a double rainbow."

Topcliffe gave him a look of barely concealed disgust and turned away to fetch his own bag. Marlowe slipped the dildo into his jeans pocket, his jacket covering the tip which remained sticking out proudly, and headed out of the room, with Alice, cheeks aflame, following him.

When they were safely outside Marlowe discreetly dropped the offending item back into Alice's handbag. "You're welcome."

She gave a belated "Thank you," through tight-lips.

"I know why I'd be carrying sex toys around in public," Marlowe said, "though all of mine are currently in a bedside drawer back in my dorm. I'm just a little surprised to find you with one, though there's nothing wrong with masturbation."

Alice sighed. "It's a long story."

"I love stories," Marlowe said. He gestured with his head. "Come on. Let me buy you a cappuccino and you can tell me all about it."


End file.
